As snow falls
by Wickedrose1021
Summary: Ok this is a story that i undated for the one i took down Elsa and Jack are getting Married and well you have to see what is next Has Wicked,brave,tangled, and other movies
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about 11 years after frozen, this has frozen wicked and rise of the gradients**

**I don't own these characters.**

**Frozen emeralds**

**Chapter 1 **

**The big day**

Jack and Kristof in the great hall

Jack was more nervous than he had been when he proposed to Elsa. He paced the hall in his white tux.

Kristof said, "You need to chill! Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know? Elsa might get all nervous and freeze everything," Jack practically yelled to Kristoff.

"OK dude! Just don't freeze me," Kristoff said as Jack releases his arm.

"Sorry I am just nervous," Jack said shaking Kristoff`s hand.

"I was just as nervous when me and Anna tied the knot," Kristoff said smiling.

Kristoff and Anna had been married for about 11 years, soon they were going to be parents again. They had a little girl named Nessarose, who was only about 10 years old. She strangely had fire powers. But Kristoff and Anna loved their child all the same.

Anna, Nessarose, and Elsa in Elsa`s room

Elsa was in her wedding gown, a snow white, strapless gown with snowflakes ranging in quantity from top to bottom. Her hair was in her normal blond braid down her back (But this time neater). Rose, that is Nessarose's nickname, was putting snowflakes, that Elsa had made about a year ago, in Elsa`s braid. Anna was sitting in a chair near the window, watching as the guests started to arrive. Anna was growing more excited by the minute. She saw her cousin and one of her best friends coming through the gates (which are now open all the time). Anna nearly screamed.

"I think your cousin and Merida are here," Elsa whispered to Rose.

"Awesome can I go greet them, Mom," Rose asked.

"Sure," Anna said, "Bring them up here."

"OK," Rose said as she wheeled out of the room to the gates.

"Hi Aunt Rapunzel. Hi Merida. Where is Glinda," asked Rose.

"Right here," Glinda shouted from behind Rapunzel.

Glinda ( a beautiful young blond girl wearing pink) bounded from behind her mother and almost tackled Rose with all of her excitement racing out of her.

Anna was watching all of this from Elsa`s window.

"You know Anna, Rose is going to be a beautiful young woman someday. And she will be in my possession," said Elsa as she finished her hair.

"Not if Kristoff has anything to say about it," said Anna smiling.

Puzie (Rapunzel's nickname) and Merida came in to the room.

"Wow! Elsa, you look amazing," said Puzie.

you did good lase, said merida

thank you, now hurry get your dresses on the wedding starts in less than hour said Elsa

OK, Puzie help me up said Anna ,who was 7 months pregnant,

1 hour later

are you ready said Anna

ready as i'll ever be answered Elsa

OK, all right girls lets go said Anna

one by one all 5 bridesmaids walked down the aisle then to as rose as the flower girl being pushed by Glinda then it was olf with the rings ( saying "hi i am olf and I like warm hugs", the bridesmaid giggled at sit of this) then the double doors opened and Elsa started to walk in all her glory down the aisle. Jack almost lost it but Kristof ave him a little punch on the arm to calm him down.

The ceremony had begun( the priest is is North)

do you jack frost take this women to be you Queen

"I do," said jack ,joyfully but still nervous,

"And do you, Elsa, take this man to be your king?"

i do said Elsa

with the power of god i pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Jack and Elsa kiss and timed slowed. The kiss was so magical it seemed to last forever.

my i pronounce queen Elsa and king jack of Arendale

i love you jack said Elsa

and i will love you till the end of time said jack

they kissed again and the crowed rejected

that day love was felt all throughout the land

a man in a green and black tux said to himself we will meet again soon Jack Frost and Elsa, soon!

**PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER SOON**

Chapter 2

A new member

Elsa was in her office signing papers.

Only a stack more she said to herself she look at her ring a simple ring with a snowflake on it.

`Queen Elsa you are needed in the throne room` said her assistant Karen

Ok I will be their in a min. Said elsa

Elsa sided and made her way to the throne room. On the way she thought on how much she missed Jack, for he was on busy with the other guardians . They had been married for about a year now, Anna and ,Kristof were now parents of 2 children, Rose and Lisy and they were very happy. Elsa was start to think about having kids. Her spirits lifted she would tell jack about having kids as soon as he got home. He should be home any day now ,she thought as she entered the throne room and sat in her throne not even seeing Jack,Anna, Kristof, and the two children.

"Elsa are you ok"asked Anna

"Yes, just wondering when jack will be home" said elsa

"Will if you look up" said Jack

Jack, elsa said a wide smile on her face.

She ran to him with a smile on her face but when she got to him. She grabbed her stomach and collapsed to her knees she touched the floor froze.

We need to get her to a doctor now, said jack in panic

In town there is the best doc. in all the country, said Anna

Jack flue out the window to the town .

about 2 hours hour

Mr. Frost, the doctor called

Yes, said Jack

The Queen is ok and more good news... you're going to be a father, said the doc. smiling

'Run that by me again doc., said Jack

Your highness you're going to be a dad, soon in about 6 months

Can I see elsa doc., Asked Jack

Sure my king, door 21 said the doctor

Jack is fine, said jack

Jack are you excited, we are good to be parents, asked elsa

Yes very excited said jack

What until we tell Anna and Kristof said elsa

What are we going to name him asked jack

Him?, it is going to be a girl said elsa

Ok whatever, said jack

Later that day

I am going to an aunt! said Anna

Aunt Anna, I like that said Anna

And I am going to a dad, wow I am getting old,said jack

And how old are you exactly, asked Elsa

About 421 said jack

Wow, are you a little old for my age asked elsa

No, well yes but age does not matted said jack

Ok whatever said:-) elsa as she strolled to throne room, sticking out her tongue

Oh yes so murcer, said jack

Like you are more murcer yeled elsa who was down the hall

6 months later

Jack , screamed elsa

Elsa what is wrong, I am here said jack

I think it is time said elsa

Ohhhh, said jack

Let's get you to the doctor, said jack picking up elsa and flying down the hall

Anna, Kristoff its time said jack

What asked anna

Come on dear said picking up anna and telling a servant to look after the children

In the doc. About 8 hours later

My king, the queen would like to see you said the nurse

Ok,said jack

Jack look said elsa

The baby was a girl with raven hair and green emerald skin.

She has your mouth and nose said elsa

And your thick hair said jack but, why is she green?

Why is the sky blue, why are we here, why is she green, the answer who knows ?. But we will love her all the same said elsa not even looking at jack

Do you have a name, asked Anna now in theroom with Kristoff

Well, said jack

Elphaba, said elsa before jack could finish

Where did you get that name asked anna, jack and Kristoff

Its ozian, form the kingdom of oz in the west past the foryard, said elsa

"Elphaba Frost princess of Arendall" said jack

" I like it , said anna

Me too, said kristoff

"Welcome, Elphaba, said elsa to her daughter quietly

Chapter 3

The legend

Elsa walked to the throne room with little elphaba in her arms, it was time for court the most boring time of day. Where she meet people with problems that she is supposed to fix. Where nobles asked for land ,and where warriors asked for war. What will today hold? Elsa asked her self.

Hello dear, said jack sitting in his throne, full of boredom

Hello little snowflake said jack, to elphaba who smiled and gave a little giggle

ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER

Who is next, asked Karen Elsa's assistant

"Noble men lord Windrum"

How can I help you asked elsa in her sweet voice that she saved just for court

My farm was set on fire, I ask for a cow and chicken, in return I will give you a horse.

Ok fine sir, we will give you a cow and a chicken said jack

Thank you are highness said the nobleman

Next is ? Said Karen

Yes, said the Wizard

My I help you said jack

No,but I can help you, I have an old ozian legend. That involves your daughter, little elphaba.

On her birthday elphaba will go to oz

She will meet old and new friends

And she will meet me again,and

She will be feared all through oz

I command you leave said jack

I am not finished said the wizard coldly

She will fear herself and all of oz

And she will die at my hand said the wizard laughing evilly( As all evil villains do)

No, yell jack throwing ice at him

Watch yourself jack and Elsa, for you can not protect her forever.

_**Ok I need to know if this is worth counting review and comment or shot me an email rosegirl1021 **_

And keep a look out for new fanfics on my thing Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok here is chapter 2 I have figuered out how to post chapters and if you are reading frozen wickedness forget the contest thing**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

A new member

Elsa was in her office signing papers.

Only a stack more she said to herself she look at her ring a simple ring with a snowflake on it.

`Queen Elsa you are needed in the throne room` said her assistant Karen

Ok I will be their in a min. Said elsa

Elsa sided and made her way to the throne room. On the way she thought on how much she missed Jack, for he was on busy with the other guardians . They had been married for about a year now, Anna and ,Kristof were now parents of 2 children, Rose and Lisy and they were very happy. Elsa was start to think about having kids. Her spirits lifted she would tell jack about having kids as soon as he got home. He should be home any day now ,she thought as she entered the throne room and sat in her throne not even seeing Jack,Anna, Kristof, and the two children.

"Elsa are you ok"asked Anna

"Yes, just wondering when jack will be home" said elsa

"Will if you look up" said Jack

Jack, elsa said a wide smile on her face.

She ran to him with a smile on her face but when she got to him. She grabbed her stomach and collapsed to her knees she touched the floor froze.

We need to get her to a doctor now, said jack in panic

In town there is the best doc. in all the country, said Anna

Jack flew out the window to the town .

about 2 hours hour

Mr. Frost, the doctor called

Yes, said Jack

The Queen is ok and more good news... you're going to be a father, said the doc. smiling

'Run that by me again doc., said Jack

Your highness you're going to be a dad, soon in about 6 months

Can I see elsa doc., Asked Jack

Sure my king, door 21 said the doctor

Jack is fine, said jack

Jack are you excited, we are good to be parents, asked elsa

Yes very excited said jack

What until we tell Anna and Kristof said elsa

What are we going to name him asked jack

Him?, it is going to be a girl said elsa

Ok whatever, said jack

Later that day.

"I am going to be an aunt!" said Anna.

"Aunt Anna, I like that," said Anna.

"And I am going to be a dad. Wow I am getting old," said Jack.

"And how old are you exactly?" asked Elsa.

"About 421," said Jack.

"Wow! Aren't you a little old for my age?" asked Elsa.

"No, well, yes, but age does not matter," said Jack.

"Ok. Whatever," said Elsa as she strolled to throne room, sticking out her tongue towards Jack.

Oh, yes, so mature," said Jack.

"Like you are more mature!" yelled Elsa, who was now down the hall.

6 months later.

"Jack!" screamed Elsa.

"Elsa! I am here. What is wrong?" asked Jack.

"I think it is time," said Elsa breathing heavily but pacing.

"Oh!" said Jack.

"Let's get you to the doctor," said Jack picking up Elsa and flying down the hall.

"Anna! Kristoff! It's time." said Jack while running down the hall with Elsa in his pale arms.

"What?" asked Anna surprisingly. (She should know the drill.)

"Come on dear!" said Kristoff. Anna then told a servant to look after the children for a while.

In the doctor's office. About 8 hours later.

"My queen would like to see you," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Jack.

"Jack! Look!" exclaimed Elsa quietly.

The baby was a girl with raven hair and green emerald skin.

"She has your mouth and nose," said Elsa.

"And your thick, blonde hair," said Jack. "But, why is she green?"

"Why is the sky blue? Why are we here? Why is she green? The answer; who knows? But we will love her all the same." said Elsa not even looking at Jack.

"Do you have a name?" asked Anna, now in the room with Kristoff.

"Well...," said Jack.

"Elphaba," said Elsa cutting off Jack in the middle of his sentence.

"Where did you get that name?" asked Anna, Jack, and Kristoff in perfect unison.

"Its Ozian, from the Kingdom of Oz in the west past the foryard," said Elsa.

Everyone in the room stared at Elsa in confusion but then Jack spoke to break the awkward silence.

"Elphaba Frost princess of Arendell!" announced Jack.

"I like it," said Anna.

"Me too," agreed Kristoff.

"Welcome, Elphaba," said Elsa to her daughter quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Legend

Elsa walked to the throne room with little Elphaba in her arms. It was time for court. (The most boring time of day. Where she meet people with problems that she is supposed to fix. Where nobles asked for land ,and where warriors asked for war.) "What will today hold?" Elsa asked herself.

"Hello dear," said Jack sitting in his throne, full of boredom, same as Elsa would be.

"Hello little snowflake," said Jack to Elphaba who smiled and gave a little giggle.

ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER

"Who is next?" asked Karen, Elsa's assistant

"Nobleman Windrum of Arendell."

"How may we help you?" asked Elsa in her sweet voice that she saved just for court but, this time full of boredom.

"My farm was set on fire. I ask for a cow and chicken, and in return, I will give you a horse." said nobleman Windrum.

"Okay. Fine, sir. We will give you a cow and a chicken," said Jack.

"Thank you, your highnesses" said the nobleman.

"Next is, ?" said Karen. confused.

"Yes," said the Wizard.

"How may we help you?" asked Jack.

"No, but I can help you. I have an old Ozian legend that involves your daughter, little Elphaba," he explained.

On her birthday elphaba will go to oz

She will meet old and new friends

And she will meet me again,and

She will be feared all through oz

I command you leave said jack

I am not finished said the wizard coldly

She will fear herself and all of oz

And she will die at my hand said the wizard laughing evilly( As all evil villains do)

No, yell jack throwing ice at him

Watch yourself jack and elsa, for you can not protect her forever.

**muhhhh I am truely wicked**


End file.
